Beneath The Gods
by MissSexyRain
Summary: This was Under The Stars: Yoshitsune and company are still traveling away from Kyoto. Something is bothering him and he is contemplating on whether he should go see his brother when 2 phenomenon happen. Yaoi and OCs
1. 1st Amahagane

***Disclaimer: I do not own Genji or Yoshitsune!**

**-Hello everyone! Genji was the first game I ever bought and it was so fun that I had to add the category on ff!XD I was wondering why it's not up here since a lot of people I know, know it. Here's my attempt at the first ever Genji fanfiction.**

**Under the Stars**

**1st Amahagane: His Sword

* * *

**

Yoshitsune was leaning back on a rock. The river that they had decided to camp near was running gently south carrying all types of fish and creatures. He stretched his armored clad body to knock out the kinks. It had been 2 weeks since he, Benkei , Lady Shizuka, and Minazuru left Kyoto. Yoshitsune looked down at the Amahagane in his possession. It was small blue crystal ball decorated with flower imprints. So much had changed over the past few weeks it blew his mind. He met and lost a lot of people along his journey and regretted he never got a chance to say thank you. While traveling, they had a few bandits along the way trying to steal but hardly anyone for the Amahagane. It was strange and bothering him.

"I wish..." Yoshitsune sighed. The cold air could be seen in his breath. What did he wish for? Peace? Yes. That he had went to see his brother first? He didn't know. That he wanted to get this battle with the Heishi over with? Definitely. He should go back to camp pretty soon. His black horse waited impatiently tied to a tree near by. It stomped its feet making a snorting noise.

"Okay Nai, we're going to leave." Yoshitsune smiled at him from over the rock. Yoshitsune slowly got up, his wound from Kagekiyo still freshly new. When Yoshitsune was on his feet he clutched his side feeling a burning.

"Ow." He carefully started to walk towards Nai when he felt a presence behind him. He barely pulled out his sword in time to block.

"You!" Yoshitsune yelled as he parried the attack tossing the opponent across the river. It was a Heishi warrior. A person wrapped in bandages wearing the purple uniform of the Heishi ninja. It swayed side to side before launching again at Yoshitsune. Before he could really react Yoshitsune's sword glowed with the light of Kamui and slowed time.

"What...?" His arm moved before he told it to and sliced the ninja in half. Everything returned to normal but the blood of that individual was on him. Yoshitsune picked up his arm holding his blade.

"What was that?" He whispered.


	2. 2nd Amahagane

***Disclaimer: I do not own Genji or Yoshitsune!**

**Warnings: This have some Yaoi in so if you don't like that then go away. **

**-Thanks for the Alert!^^ now if I can get some thoughts.....Review?XD Also you guys see my warning right? How I will make that work I have no idea but there will be het too. :) All around freakiness really....OH sorry.:cough: On with the story and enjoy the playlist if you decide to listen to it during the your reading.**

**~*~**

**Playlist:**

"**I did it for Love" by BoA**

"**So Sick" by Ne-yo**

"**Paper Moon" by TommyHeavenly6 (A Cover by my friend on Imeem)**

"**Prayer" by ACID**

"**0:00 A.M" by ACID**

"**Shoujo no Uta" by Yasuharu Takanashi (Jigoku Shoujo OST) **

"**Tsuki wo Nusumu" by Hajime Chitose**

"**Dark Waltz" by Haley Westenera**

"**Futakamori" by Hiromi Mizutani & Yasuharu Takanashi (Jigoku Shoujo OST) **

**~*~**

**Under The Stars**

**2nd Amahagane: Kiken**

The young samurai decided to not mention what had happened by the river. He had washed what blood he could off at the river and got back on his trusted horse,Nai. His horse and him were slowly trotting back to the campsite when a sharp pain shot through his injured side. Maybe he'd ridden too long? Yoshitsune gripped his side as the horse continued on a relatively slow pace. Yoshitsune decided to dismiss it. He was sure to have the wound look at again by Lady Shizuka. He was sure he looked ridiculous and that was not how he wanted to come back to the group. Yoshitsune gave a chuckle as an image of Minazuru came into his head. She would be giggling and asking why Yoshitsune's hands were on his hip. Though try as she might to be formal, he knew she couldn't do it, not after all they had been through together.

Smoke came closer and he realized that the distance to the campsite was shorter than he had originally thought. "Did they hear?" He asked no one in particular. His horse gave a snort as if in response to him. He relaxed as the figure of one of his companions came into view. Benkei was staring into the bonfire they made. It seemed that the girls had gone to sleep. As Yoshitsune drew near Benkei noticed and quickly stood.

"Yoshitsune-dono! Did you enjoy your ride?" Benkei greeted happily while was still next to the fire. It was silly to call it a ride when he only went a few yards away. Yoshitsune smiled. He slowed Nai down to a walk.

"Yes I did Benkei. Thank you." Yoshitsune walked Nai over to his other horse, Kou. Usually he rode the white steed but since Benkei got along so well with him, he let Benkei take care of the horse. Though when they were in formal settings he had to ride Kou. A white horse was the sign of a Lord.

Benkei walked closer to tie up his Lord's horse as Yoshitsune tried to get down. Yoshitsune went to get off the stirrups on his uninjured side. He shifted both legs to the left side and leaned on his right. Yoshitsune winced. He grabbed hold more securely on the red and black leather as he shifted his feet. Placing his right foot on the stirrup, he slowly put his left leg down. Once his left leg was safely on the ground, he pushed off lightly to lean his body forward and put his other leg on the ground **but **Yoshitsune never got a break from getting hurt did he?

"**AHHHHH!**" Yoshitsune yelled as the stirrup abruptly swung up as Nai started to protest against Benkei. Nai bucked when Benkei tried to pull his reins closer towards the tree branch in front of him. Yoshitsune fell hard and fast on his left side luckily."Ow." There were some rocks in his back and side for sure even with armor.

"YOSHITSUNE-DONO!" Benkei left the crazed horse alone as soon as he heard the cry. The big guy ran to the other side and found the samurai staring back up at him. "Are you alright Yoshitsune-dono?" Benkei asked worriedly.

Yoshitsune forced a smile. "Just a few rocks." He tried to roll to his side but found he couldn't. A sharp pain went through his right side everytime he moved. _That can't be. It didn't even touch anything._

Benkei saw him struggle. "Have you reopened the wound, My Lord?" Yoshitsune just groaned in pain.

"Dammit....." Yoshitsune lay on his left side while his back and right side were burning. _The same burning again! _Yoshitsune tensed as he felt a large arm move around him and lift him up. Yoshitsune gritted his teeth as he felt some the rocks fall. How could he fall so hard as to make rocks dent his armor? He relaxed as he felt a familiar large arm around his middle and a hard chest.

"Let's see if Shizuka-sama can heal you again." A warm voice whispered gently into his ear. As Yoshitsune felt like he was being floated towards the tents a strange mark appeared on his neck without notice.


	3. 3rd Amahagane

***Disclaimer: I do not own Genji or Yoshitsune!**

**Warnings: This have some Yaoi in so if you don't like that then go away. **

**-I hope all goes well with this^^ And has anyone played number two yet? I wish Christmas will come because I really want my PS3......**

**~*~**

**Playlist:**

**No Time For Tears by Ashlee Simpson**

**Ragdoll by Ashlee Simpson**

**I Did It For Love by BoA**

**The GazettE's New Album "DIM"**

**Adam Hurt's Playlist of his songs on his Myspace. (Death & Midnight Waltz are vampire classics!)**

**Razorblade Kiss by H.I.M**

**Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne**

**Birthday Sex by Jeremiah**

**~*~**

**Under The Stars**

**3rd Amahagane: Arashi**

Benkei was calling quickly to Lady Shizuka as they came near her tent. She came out looking haggled and still half a sleep. "Lady Shizuka! Please help, the Lord may have opened his wound again!" That seemed to snap her out the dreamy daze she was in and ushered Benkei in with Yoshitsune.

Yoshitsune groaned as Benkei set him on the floor inside Lady Shizuka's tent."Oh my goodness!" Shizuka ran towards the ailing lord. Benkei hovered worriedly. He thought he put him down gently. What in heavens was going on?

Yoshitsune braced himself on his arms leaning backwards. His lower back was starting to protest. _Ugh, Why must everything hurt? _Lady Shizuka was slowly peeling off his armor too look at his side. Yoshitsune made a painful sound as they got rid of his upper clothing forcing him to move. Now with his torso completely naked, Shizuka looked at the wound.

"Hm." Shizuka hummed. "I don't see any blood on the bandages. Maybe you broke the stitches?" She started to unwrap the dressings and found something shocking.

Yoshitsune heard her gasp. "What is it?" He tried to look down with out trying to move.

"The-the stitches....!" She ran her finger against the sewn skin. "The wounds healed but the stitches are still sewn in!"

Yoshitsune made a face. "Are you sure?" He bared the pain and leaned over. Sure enough he watched with a painful face stitches in his side but no gash. Then he asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What the hell?"

**~*~**

After the initial shock Lady Shizuka tried to gently remove the thread, key word being tried. Benkei had went to panic mode and she had to yell to get him to go get supplies. When Benkei had calmed some she started on trying to remove the stitches. As soon as she pulled a stabbing agony went through Yoshitsune's entire abdomen. He kept quiet though of course. He was a man and men didn't cry. That didn't stop it from showing on his face or him letting out a silent scream. Lady Shizuka was flinching here and there with Benkei right along with her. The stitches had miraculously been healed into the healthy skin so it was like ripping new holes into Yoshitsune's body. Trickles of blood were pouring out of the holes. To make matters worse the gash was almost as long as his whole upper body.

30 painful minutes later, the last part of the stitch was out. "Are you okay?" Shizuka asked as patted a herbal salve against the new small little wounds.

"Of course." Yoshitsune forced through gritted teeth. He wore a pained smile then tilted his head foreword so no one saw **how much it did** **_hurt_**. Benkei had watched the scene in front of him in horror.

"Yoshitsune-dono! May I be of some help?" Benkei kneeled beside him anxiously wanting to do _something_. Lady Shizuka looked at the bandages in her hand. None of them were clean.

"I know what you can do. Will you please wash these Benkei-sama?" She held out the bundle in her small hands. Benkei looked up ready to go.

"Of course Lady Shizuka! I'll be right back." Benkei practically ran out the tent flap almost running over the rugs in Shizuka's room. Minazuru was sleeping soundly, not even hearing the commotion Benkei was making.

**~*~**

"That's not the only thing wrong with you is it?" Lady Shizuka lifted a delicate eyebrow at Yoshitsune.

Yoshitsune turned with his head slowly to look fully at her. "No." He said simply. "My back hurts a little." He shot a sheepish smile. She tisked at him.

"Why on earth didn't you say earlier?" Yoshitsune sweatdropped as a glint came from her eye.

"Uh, Shizuka....?" Yoshitsune was trying very hard not to scream in front of the older woman. "W-what are you doing?" In a blink of a eye Lady Shizuka had threw him on her make shift bed.

"Hey!" He yelled as he tried to get up. A pop sounded and Yoshitsune was face down on the ground in seconds. Some muffled curses could be heard as Shizuka came over and smiled.

"You have a bruise on your back and probably a pulled muscle. You shouldn't move at all for at least a week." She diagnosed as her hand fluttered across the enlarging purple mark.

Yoshitsune moaned once his face was out her red pillow. "For someone who says they practice peace as much as they can, you sure can be violent."

"Well, if it's for the well being of my one of my friends." Shizuka started to rub his lower back gently. "_Especially _one so young and like a little brother to me." Yoshitsune hummed as he made himself comfortable. It looked like he wasn't going anyway soon. Shizuka checked his sides again.

"Where is Benkei-sama? These little scratches are still bleeding." She frowned. Then the ground rumbled signaling the return of the warrior munk.

"Lady Shizuka I got-Oh." Benkei stopped short of the scene in front of him and blinked.

Shizuka sighed and went over towards him. Yoshitsune re-opened one of his eyes and watched them whisper.

**~*~**

Shizuka grabbed the bandages."Am I interrupting something?" Benkei asked quietly as he looked warily behind Shizuka. She glared at Yoshitsune over her should and he turned back around.

"No." She did something out of character and bopped him on the head. "You should know better than that."

"But I-"Benkei protested.

"Listen. Yoshitsune-sama has a bruised and aching back. I think it's a perfect opportunity for a certain someone to go help him relax." She winked and whispered conspiratorially. "I'm more than enough to handle a watch since I've been sleeping." She went back over to Yoshitsune in a flurry pinks and reds leaving a blushing Benkei by the door. Yes he did have a crush on his lord. Only Lady Shizuka knew though he suspected Minazuru knew since she sent him these looks every now and then.

Shizuka was wrapping the bandages around Yoshitsune and was making small talk when she sent him a look that said 'Go Change!'.

**~*~**

The room was strangely quiet when Yoshitsune came to. One minute he was listening to Shizuka speak the next it was dead silent. His eyes opened lazily. "Shizuka?" No answer. "Shizuka-sama?" Yoshitsune cursed as he let out a eep when two big hands slid up his back.

"B-benkei?" Yoshitsune had tensed but when large thumbs slid over his bruise he shuddered. Closing his eyes he asked."Benkei. What are you doing?" Yoshitsune deadpanned. A heated breath and a pair of soft lips brushed his left ear.

"Relaxing your muscles, my lord." The voice replied. Yoshitsune turned his face hiding his blush in Shizuka's pillow.

"That....that is unnecessary." The stern tone lost as he moaned the last part. Benkei almost did stop at first until he heard the most beautiful sound come from his lord. The soft lips trailed over small shoulders. Benkei smirked as he saw tension in Yoshitsune leave.

"Benkei..." Yoshitsune softly called out. He wanted to ask why he was doing this but became lost in pleasure. Butterfly kisses went everywhere along back leaving cooling sensations. The rough but gentle hands massaging his torso while being tender with the lower back.

"Yes?" Benkei answered as he went over a particular sensitive spot. Yoshitsune bit his lip. That felt good. Yoshitsune opened his mouth but couldn't form words when Benkei's thumbs rubbed his spinal cord.

"Nothing." The Genji Prince purred. If his best friend wanted to give him a massage, let him. He hugged the red satin pillow closer. Shizuka had freed his almost black brunet strands from their cords and ribbons and it ran in a river beside him. They were tickling his right shoulder. As if sensing this, Benkei moved the hair with his hand and resumed rubbing there. A pleased hum came from him again.

Benkei liked Yoshitsune's responses a lot. He had expected a whole bunch of yelling and violence from the teen but that didn't happen. _He must be more tender than I thought. _The warrior monk massaged circles near the bruising. The lovely sounds coming from the boy was making him wish he would get the courage to tell him. Benkei was glad Yoshitsune was still wearing his pants or he wouldn't been able to help himself. He brushed his lips against Yoshitsune's ear again.

"Does it feel good?" He whispered. A agreeable mewl came from Yoshitsune when nibbled a spot his ear.

_Whoa...._Yoshitsune was wasted from the magic that was Benkei's hands. He was complete puddy in the monk's hands.

**~*~**

Outside Shizuka giggled into her hand. "Aren't you glad I cornered him Benkei?" She ask as she looked the stars. A movement from the bushes drew her attention.


	4. 4th Amahagane

***Disclaimer: I do not own Genji or Yoshitsune!**

**Warnings: This have some Yaoi in so if you don't like that then go away.**

**-I'm sorry it's been so long everybody! Since the story has not reached the rated M part, I listed it as T for now.^^ That's right FOR NOW! So without further ado here goes chapter 4 and hope all my fellow Genji and maybe some Heishi will read and review! Oh and the Ageha-cho is a red butterfly of the Taira Clan just like the sasarindo,blue cherry blossoms attached to leaves, of the Minamoto Clan.**

**~*~**

**Playlist:**

**Kuyo's Theme Song**

**Konjikido Male's Voice**

**The Shrine of Dosojin**

**Tension 2**

**Other World**

**Shock**

**from the Genji: Dawn Of The Samurai Soundtrack (Really off the game:P)**

**Yukyuu No Tsuki by Murata Ken (Nozomu Sasaki)**

**Tsuki Wo Nusumu by Hajime Chitose**

**Karinui by Mamiko Noto**

**All The Right Moves by OneRepublic**

**~*~**

**Under The Stars**

**4th Amahagane: Itai**

Shizuka quickly drew a Chinese dagger and turned towards the bushes. "Who's there?" She called loudly. More ruffles of leaves came but not from the same spot. Everywhere surrounding her came Heishi ninjas all clad in purple. "What in the world?" One came at her from the original bush she was looking at.

"**No!**" She screamed as she blocked the attack in a flurry of robes. Her heat stopped a moment as she watched a Heishi soldier run past her towards Minazuru's tent.

~*~

Minazuru awakened to a noise outside. She blearily opened her eyes. "What was that?" She sat up in her makeshift of furs and pillows only to be face to face with a fauchard.

The yellow armored Heishi soldier growled at her. "Don't move girl or else." Minazuru froze, eyes with fright, and gulped.

"What do you want?" She asked afraid. She was one slice from dieing.

The Heishi soldier laughed. "Foolish girl, we want nothing from you but one thing." He came down to her, glaring into her eyes. "Nothing but our future Lord." Minazuru just looked one frightened and confused. _Future Lord.....? _What was he talking about? Future Lord? Why would a Heishi be with them? All these questions went through her head as the Heishi's awful grin got wider. More Taira kinsmen came and two ninjas stood behind the soldier in attempt to guard the front of the girl's eyes light up and she gasped as reality hit her. The only one powerful and worthy enough to her could only be...

"_**NO!! YOU CAN'T HAVE YOSHITSUNE!**_"

~*~

"What was that?" Yoshitsune lifted his head from the pillow. The large hands paused at the ministrations.

"Maybe Lady Shizuka has awakened Minazuru?" The false right hand man replied. Yoshitsune lowered his head again and continued to enjoy the motions from the large fingers until the prince heard another noise.

_**No! **_ A feminine voice yelled.

Yoshitsune got up, hair flying, fully disregarding his back and causing the pain to come back full force. He had twisted and pulled the muscles in his back a way they did not want to and once again reminded the young warrior why he shouldn't move.

"Haaah...." A strangled gasp escaped Yoshitsune as he landed hard on the pillows making some fly up. A large hand pulled Yoshitsune's left arm and tugged. Who the young lord thought was Benkei, had pulled him into his lap. It was larger arms but not like Benkei's that hugged his waist. The prince's back still shrieked in protest as he made contact with a well muscled chest. Yoshitsune took a in large pants of air trying to sedate his rapidly beating heart. Unknown to Yoshitsune, the agony was about to get worse. The seal on his neck was the red mark of the Ageha-cho and it spread it's wings even further on his neck. It marked him as Taira Clan member.

Confusion filled the young prince."Time to go I suppose." A much higher voice than Benkei's said. Yoshitsune sharply looked up behind him and purple smoke filled his vision.

Yoshitsune coughed as some of the purple gas went into his lungs. He took another calming breath."What-**AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Yoshitsune yelled distressingly into the hand of his captor. The mark started to grow even more, taking almost all of the left side of his neck. It burned an angry red and left Yoshitsune's nerves fried. Yoshitsune sorely began to struggle in the firm hold he'd been subjected to.

"Whoa, calm down my Lord. You are going to make this more painful than necessary." The man's voice whispered right next to Yoshitsune's ear. A voice sounding so close to his age now. It had a disorienting effect.

_What is going on?_

Why was this happening? Who is this person holding him? Darkness filled his sight as the hand went from his mouth to his eyes. Yoshitsune's head was carefully albeit forcefully leaned back onto a shoulder. "I am here to take you home, not harm you. So make this easy for both of us and surrender." The captor's breath brushed against his lips.

Hajine hoisted Yoshitsune up from the waist and was met with a cry of suffering. His main mission from Kuyo was to capture Yoshitsune without further injury. _Oops. _Hajine readjusted his grip. "Hold tight." The young man smirked even though Yoshitsune did not see it. Two Heishi generals came through the flap of the tent.

"We have his subordinate, the girl and the priestess captured, Lord Hajine." One general bowed. His dark green was splattered with some blood and it began to leek on the floor. Deep green eyes followed the drops.

"Let's go while I'm not to tempted to eat them." Hajine brushed past them bringing a slightly struggling young lord. "Make sure you take all his possessions." Yoshitsune was moaning for him to be put down and let go but Hajine will have none of that. Too hard and long has he been working for the clan only for them to be destroyed. **AND**, if this man was what Kuyo needed to bring the clan back then he'll do whatever it takes for the boy to stay alive.

~*~

"_**BENKEI!!!!**_" Yoshitsune yelled for Benkei. After he heard the dreadful report to Hajine he'd been calling for all the others. His eyes were free and began to frantically look around as he was carried away from the camp.

"You know you are hurting my ears." Hajine grumbled. Yoshitsune didn't care, his fearful dark brown eyes were looking for his friends through all the warriors invading the camp.

Just as Hajine was passing Minazuru's tent, a Heishi ninja pulled her from under the flap. "_**MINAZURU!!**_" Yoshitsune called.

"_**YOSHITSUNE!!**_'' She tried to reach for him but was pulled sharply back by the ninja.

"Ow!" Minazuru cried. She was being held tightly by both arms and being threaten with a sword.

"**LET GO OF HER!**" The voice Yoshitsune had been waiting for carried from the campfire circle. Yoshitsune stretched his neck over Hajine's arm to see Benkei being held on to by about thirty Heishi kinsmen.

"**Benkei!**" Yoshitsune called again. He knew Benkei heard him when those big brown eyes met his. A brief moment Yoshitsune's heart stopped. Hajine being impatient as he was and tired of fighting his charge, did a u-turn and went back where Benkei was being held. Then as they were walking Yoshitsune saw Shizuka.

"Shizuka-sama!" She was roughly pushed to the ground at his captor's feet.

"What shall we do with them my lord?" The demonic general asked. Hajine looked down at the bundle in his arms and Yoshitsune turned and met his eyes.

"I will only spare their lives if you come quietly." There was really no choice in the matter. They were outnumbered 4 to who knows how many, low on sleep and both of their best fighters injured.

"Yoshitsune-dono! Don't do it!" Benkei pleaded from the ground. His voice came on deaf ears though as Hajine and Yoshitsune stared into each other eyes. The glint in them told Yoshitsune that Hajine wouldn't hesitate to hack a limb off to show him he was serious. Yoshitsune swallowed hard.

"I'll do it." He said softly and then more loudly for the crowd to hear, "But you have to let them go."

"No!" Shizuka said from her kneeling position on the ground. "Not without you Yoshitsune-sama!"

Yoshitsune tried to hide the hurt in his eyes but his voiced betrayed him and cracked. "D-don't worry about me. I want you to live, now get out of here!" Hajine smirked and gave a nod for his men to release them. The soldiers quickly surrounded them pointing their swords and fauchards.

"Leave." Hajine commanded. There was no room for argument.

Suddenly, Minazuru was soon shoved into the middle of the semi-circle. She looked confused for a second before she spotted her love. "Yoshitsune! What's going on?" She tried to reach past the wall of warriors only to have another knife at her neck. Hajine began to walk away with a sad looking Yoshitsune. "Where are you going?! Yoshitsune!"

Yoshitsune shook his head dejectedly."I'll see you soon, everyone." He was still stretching his neck to look at them.

As they got further away Minazuru became more distraught. Shizuka pulled her back into her embrace and shed a few tears of her own.

Benkei yelled."Mark my words Taira-scum, I will get my lord back!"

Hajine laughed aloud. He once more faced the trio and glared at Benkei. "I'll like to see you try." Benkei was left with the look of sadness in his lord's eyes burned into his memory and Yoshitsune was left with the sight of his friends being surrounded by swords and the girls reaching towards him as a purple light took his vision. Yoshitsune had locked eyes telling Benkei his silent message.

_Help me._


	5. 5th Amahagane

***Disclaimer: I do not own Genji or Yoshitsune!**

**Warnings: This have some Yaoi in so if you don't like that then go away.**

**-Eh, I'm doing this while I'm supposed to be studying for finals!XD Now I finished after them:3 Please support me with reviews! Well this chapter might have a little unwanted touching!XD Hajine is my OC, I think I forgot to mention. Yoshitsune, my poor baby, why did I do that to you? LoL.**

**~*~**

**Playlist:**

**Dress(Trinity Blood Mix) by BUCK-TICK**

**And Love Said No by H.I.M**

**Kienai Negai by Mukuro Rokudo (Iida Toshinobu)**

**Fantasy by Alice Nine**

**SLEEPWALKER by Alice Nine**

**DISTRESS AND COMA by The GazettE**

**Chizuru by The GazettE**

**~*~**

**Under The Stars**

**5****th****Amahagane: Toraeru**

Yoshitsune groaned. He blinked, his eyes slowly adjusting to the low lighting of the room. _What happened...? _Where was he? He felt a soft pillow under his head and his back was bare. He was lying on his stomach against a plush futon and his bottom half was covered by a blanket. He felt like he was barely wearing anything. The Genji tried to move but was halted by the pain in his back. The world was spinning as his eyes looked about the room in disorientation. He was in a traditional Japanese room with the fusuma decorated with small twirling butterflies. The room was lighted by candles along the four corners and some near him. Everything in the room was red and gold, embroidered with golden and black silk. The weary samurai closed his eyes again. The world was still spinning.

"I see you're awake." A familiar voice called. Brown jewels popped open as flashes rushed back to Yoshitsune like a tsunami of anguish as he remembered the fate he was in. The prince said nothing as he silently gasped for air. The pain was getting worse. Yoshitsune heard the shuffling of clothes as the Heishi warrior came near. "Aw, don't want to talk to me?" He tried forcefully to get up and defend himself, but not a muscle would move.

Hajine watched as the prince struggled to even lift his arms."You're going to hurt yourself unnecessarily." The lord walked in front Yoshitsune and knelt down.

Yoshitsune fell the short distance between him and the pillows. His arms lay flat and he glared into the deep green eyes that watched him with a uncertain glint. "Wh-at did you do to me?" Yoshitsune panted. He closed his eyes. Just to move both his arms took all his strength and when he attempted to push up, it seemed all the blood rushed to his head.

Hajine looked smug."Oh, me? I did nothing to you, however, that mark on your back and your previous injuries might have something to do with it." Hajine smiled. The Genji was completely defenseless and it was a fun sight to see. Afterall, he did defeat Kagekiyo and brung down Lord Kiyomori. Hajine brushed a stray strand of hair from Yoshitsune's face. Hajine visibly saw the samurai tense."My poor lord, what are we going to do with you if you keep hurting yourself?" Yoshitsune groaned. He could do nothing if the Heishi killed him now. Yoshitsune felt warm hands on his face and they lifted his face from the pillow. His neck was strain upwards slightly but he held his eyes closed. He refused to look the warrior in the face. "Still don't want to look at me, eh? Well, you're the one who made the choice not me." Yoshitsune's eyes fluttered open wide when he felt a kiss to his lips.

"What...." Yoshitsune, flustered, couldn't speak. He had just been kissed by a man and a Heishi warrior no less! Hajine smiled softly, filled with delight as he made the prince speechless.

"The only reason why I was even _**allowed to touch**_ you was because I was the eldest out the three heirs left." He swiped a delicate thumb over Yoshitsune's lips. "You have no idea how important you are, do you?" The intensity of green burned into brown a silent message that he was deathly serious.

"Why?" Yoshitsune whispered. All he could think of was why. "Why am I so important?"

"Think about it," Hajine placed his face on the red pillow before him and stood up. "all those Heishi in one place and we only want one person? You should of known something was up when we didn't kill you right away." Hajine walked behind him and placed a heavy foot near his back. Yoshitsune flinched away. "If I had the choice I would of killed them all before I even got to you."Hajine bent slowly until he was barely sitting on Yoshitsune's back.

"Do you Heishi do nothing but kill?" Yoshitsune spat. If it was one thing about the Heishi he couldn't stand, it was the way they treated human life.

"That and other things." Hajine said in a bored tone. "Our clan had just as much right to rule the way we want just like our cousins." Yoshitsune growled, this man was not taking him seriously. He shifted under the Heishi as much as he could. His anger was making some of his movement come back.

"Cousins?" Yoshitsune sounded confused. What was he talking about? Genji and Heishi were enemies, not cousins.

Hajine bent to pick up a piece of hair and tugged. "Has it finally sunk into your head yet? Why would we take a _Genji _unharmed even if they were important to us?" He grabbed Yoshitsune's head and twisted his neck to the side. "The red butterfly on your neck is all the confirmation that I need to know Kuyo wasn't telling a lie."

Yoshitsune grimaced at the rough treatment. The motion made his head spin worse this time. Hajine slid down, both legs capturing the prince, and kissed the spot where the red tatoo was. It was small now, surrounded by cherry blossoms forming a circle. The hot lips trailed to Yoshitsune's shoulder, then back and sucked on the dip at the base of his neck where it and the back met. Hajine pulled on the long strands some more to expose the creamy unmarked skin of Yoshitsune's neck. The Heishi warrior bit the front of the pale neck and trailed a seductive hand down Yoshitsune's side. A low mewl came from Yoshitsune. He blushed as the older man continued his ministrations. Hajine slid his body downwards as he left bite marks on the young samurai's back.

"Do you sense it,the pull we have on each other?" Hajine supported himself on one elbow and slid his hand under Yoshitsune's belly moving the sheet lower.

"No..." The prince pleaded. He gasped as was helplessly in the lord's hands. Hajine tugged gently downwards and swiped his thumb over the slit. "Ahh..."

"You were to be the husband of the next Heishi Lord." Hajine started to pump and kissed Yoshitsune's sides. "This promise was in stone before either one of us was born." Yoshitsune bit his lip as Hajine pumped painfully slow. He kept his gasps silent as possible.

Hajine smirked. "They should have told me how beautiful my bride was." He kissed the large bruise on Yoshitsune's back. Hajine slid up and whispered. "I would of found you sooner. Do you understand now my dear? You're a Heishi."

Yoshitsune wished he didn't enjoy the hands on him.


	6. 6th Amahagane

***Disclaimer: I do not own Genji or Yoshitsune!**

**Warnings: This have some Yaoi in so if you don't like that then go away.**

**-I got my ps3 for free!XD and my guitar! so I'm happy...though anyone who has played the second game could tell me the awesome experience! I think I made Kuyo a little OOC but I'm not sure since we didn't really see a lot of her in the first game. Toward the end I think I got sappy!XD Eh, enough rambling, on with the story!**

**Playlist:**

**SLEEPWALKER by Alice Nine**

**Eclipse~eclipse force~ by Asriel**

**Yami Tsuki Delay by SuG**

**Pink masquerade by SuG**

**Setsugekka by GACKT**

**Under The Stars**

**6th Amahagane: More Than Family**

Yoshitsune woke up feeling sick. He groaned as faint traces of what happened surfaced. His cheeks automatically blushed and he shifted his body. The humiliation was great. He was covered in a white and blue kimono and was propped up on the gold and red pillows. One plush pillow was against his back.

"..." He looked around to find himself alone. When did he fall asleep? The prince sighed and settled back into the pillows. Black circles could be seen under his eyes. The air wafted in sakura from the open fusuma from his left. The air was extremely cool against his burning skin. Was he catching a fever? Yoshitsune groaned. He was starting to sweat profusely. The lower half of his body was covered by a silken sheet. Yoshitsune took a gasping breath as a red circle with strange symbols formed around the futon he was on. "Wha..?" Suddenly his back arched painfully and a sharp heat stabbed through his head.

"What's happening?" The Genji gasped. His voice cracked as pain started to fill his every sense.

A evil chuckle filled the room and Yoshitsune recognized Kuyo's voice. "I"m finalizing the spell is all." Green light appeared as the witch of sorts appeared.

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**_!" He yelled. A purple light now swarmed around his body and his eyes rolled back into his head. His body slowly lifted off the ground like an invisible hand was holding him. The tattoo on his neck moved across his skin as if alive. It fluttered and settled on his chest. It grew larger and the sakura blossom ring turned black. The bruise on Yoshitsune's back healed. Bones could be heard popping and convulsions could be seen violently happening as Yoshitsune's body shook like thunder. Kuyo looked on with a watchful eye,not at all minding the screams coming from the young man. She moved her crystal ball as purple electricity swirled in chaos inside. It rotated and the energy that surrounded the body rotated with it. Soon after what seemed like a eternity to the prince, the storm inside his body calmed. He was dropped and sprawled out like a rag doll.

Yoshitsune wheezed. His whole body was limp and his muscles ached. He was heaving his lungs in the process to get oxygen. Kuyo's purple orb floated over Yoshitsune's stomach. The mistress of the dark arts appeared over the Genji's head. "Looks like not all my symbols appeared."She placed her hands on each side of Yoshitsune's head and slowly drew symbols across his forehead. A purple light came as she drew and Yoshitsune's eyes rolled back to the front.

"What..." His voice was so shaky that it sounded like a sob, which it could have been.

Kuyo picked up the future lord's head and laid it in her lap. "There, there, now you won't have to feel any pain." Her fingers played in the long locks as she massaged his temple. Little sparks of purple thunder bolts came from her fingertips.

"All I've felt is pain." Yoshitsune whispered. His eyes started to slowly close fatigue catching up. What was she doing to him? The orb hovering over his stomach floated to the side and formed into goblet.

"Shhh, sleep now. When you awake make sure to the drink the liquid beside you." Yoshitsune readily obeyed the order and his brown jewels stared into Kuyo's blue before closing shut. Kuyo used her invisible pupet strings to move Yoshitsune into a more comfortable position as she continued massaging his head. She leaned closer and breathed a green mist over his face. Yoshitsune was ready to become something great with her power and in return she would get godly ones. She smirked menacingly.

**{Benkei}**

The monk sighed as he stared at the stars. They were released after a harsh beating from the Taira Clan. Gladly none of them touched the women but Benkei on the other hand still had bruises and cuts. He looked over. Minazuru and Lady Shizuka were sleeping by the river bank. Minazuru had a pained look on her face though. Benkei shifted his weight. They had lost Yoshitsune for 4 days now. How many times did he stare at the stars with Yoshitsune by his side? They had been through a lot together. Some battles even under the very stars they admired. Benkei replayed all the injuries, smiles,awkwardness, and true friendship he experienced with Yoshitsune. He wasn't just his Lord. He was a friend, a brother, and more importantly Benkei wanted to become his _lover_.

"Yoshitsune-dono I hope you are safe." Benkei whispered.

**{Yoshitsune}**

The prince awoke again this time to a dark room. One light candle however cast it's eerie glow in a corner. Yoshitsune shifted his head and shut his eyes. The room was spinning. He felt a warm hand lift his head and something cool against his lips. Yoshitsune felt something warm pour down his throat as he was forced to drink.

"Drink it all." A male voice said.

Yoshitsune obeyed. He felt slightly better. He slowly opened his eyes again. "Who are you?"

"Maoko." The person simply replied.


	7. 7th Amahagane

***Disclaimer: I do not own Genji or Yoshitsune!**

**Warnings: This have some Yaoi in so if you don't like that then go away.**

**+Yay for Genji! I love the second one! I finally have the sequel! I have a zutsu (headache) though. Fans forgive me for I can not write when I'm not inspired. But I'm back! This is a New Years Present!**

**Playlist:**

**Ancient Rain by ScreW**

**Let's Break Up by Gummy**

**Bad Temper by Ga-In**

**Scheat by SuG**

**Murasaki no Yukari by Rin'**

**Antoinette Blue by Nana Kitade**

**Mugen-electric eden by alicenine.**

**Utakata by Kagrra**

**Kouga by S.E.N.S**

**Dola Re Dola(Devdas Song)**

**Nimbooda Nimbooda (Hum Dil Chuke Sanam Song)**

**Albela Sajan (Hum Dil Chuke Sanam Song)**

**Aankhon Ki Gustakhiyan (Hum Dil Chuke Sanam Song)**

**The Divine Mantra of Bodhisattva Avalokitesvara (Sanskrit) by Imee Ooi**

**Heart Sutra (Sanskrit) by Imee Ooi

* * *

**

**7th Amahagane: Zutsu**

**{Yoshitsune & Maoko}**

He was met with a pale face and raven hair. Ebony eyes stared at him blankly. Yoshitsune closed his eyes and coughed sickly. "What are you doing here?" The prince's throat was dry again.

"I am here because my brother can not be here." Maoko put an arm under the prince's thighs and lifted. Yoshitsune felt the room spin as he was put into a warm embrace and carried somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" The Genji asked softly. His body still ached even though no physical wound could be seen anymore. Yoshitsune couldn't move a muscle.

Maoko carried his delicate load outside the room. "A bath." Moako said quietly. He closed the paper door with his foot.

Yoshitsune shivered as the wind blew through the thin silk kimono. He raised his head to stare at the figure holding him. Moako's raven hair was delicately cut to frame his face. The moonlight accentuated the soft contours of his eyes and lips. His eyebrows gently arched over his eyelids and slightly button nose. With cheeks slightly puffy he wasn't scary at all. With a groan and some effort Yoshitsune looked around as he was carried away from the room he'd been captured in. The Heishi spared no expense furnishing their palace to be beautiful. The different colored glow of lights lead a path as they passed intricate designs on the fusuma alone and gold outlined all wooden pillars.

_Where is the exit? _The prince thought as they paused at large golden oak doors.

"Please open." Maoko said. The doors opened revealing two lovely geisha consorts. Both women wore matching kimonos one red, one green. They had their faces painted white with their eyebrows arched elegantly and gold eye shadow adoring the eyes. Dark black hair was pinned up one in a bun and one in a ponytail wearing large red and green ribbons.

"This way Lord Maoko." They bowed as twins and turned to lead the way. They walked over a bridge and passed an enormous sand garden. Yoshitsune had to awe at the strong looking boulders and the dainty waves the sand created. On the other side there was a Koi pond with a cherry blossom tree in the middle letting petals gently float on top of the pond. They came to a stop at another pair of doors, these were red. Steam floated out the room as Maoko carried Yoshitsune towards the giant bath in the center.

The room's walls were painted with the glorious mountains of Japan with a background of gold. Clouds floated through them like whispers,while heavenly maidens danced across the vast blue sky in all different colors. There was a big picture of fair maidens taking a bath at the far wall with clouds surrounding them like they were in heaven itself. Four large supporting red pillars surrounded the bath. The bath was a gigantic tub of white marble seated in the stone floor. It had Japanese flower vases at six different points of the bath and a red veil with the Ageha-chou sewn on it. There Yoshitsune could see another geisha pouring some oil into the bath. It smelled like Jasmine.

"Thank you maidens, you may leave." Maoko said. All three bowed and left the prince and Heishi warrior alone. Yoshitsune was put on the ground while Maoko started to take off his simple white yukata. The Genji closed his eyes as to not see the other naked. His vision was better and he was feeling less fatigued. All was silent except the sound of the water releasing steam. Yoshitsune slowly opened his eyes to see a towel wrapped Maoko looking towards him.

"Aren't you going in?" He bluntly asked. Yoshitsune didn't answer. His body was still aching and felt an oncoming headache.

Maoko walked over and bent down. He poked Yoshitsune in his chest. "Answer me."

Yoshitsune coughed. "I'm not getting in a bath with a stranger." The prince glared.

"Oh really?" Maoko leaned over untied Yoshitsune's robe.

"Hey!" Yoshitsune tried to move his tired arms to get away but end up not getting to far.

Maoko followed and pulled the blue kimono off the lithe body leaving Yoshitsune cold. The Genji wrapped his arms around him as his body got adjusted to the room temperature. He blushed as he saw Maoko looking him up and down. "What?"

"My brother is lucky." Maoko smirked. He grabbed Yoshitsune's arm and pulled the Prince up with him. "But I will get in trouble if you don't bathe with me, so suck it up." He scooped Yoshitsune around the waist and lead them under the veil into the water.

They made a big splash and Yoshitsune could do nothing as the hot water touched his skin and he felt feeling come back to all of his body. The prince sat there and soaked for a few minutes. He did admit it felt good after not taking a bath for a week.

Maoko came back from under water and went to the side. Breathing in air he got a red cloth and some oil. The oil smelled like cherry blossoms picked freshly from the tree. Yoshitsune eyed him as he came closer."I know you don't have the strength to clean yourself so come here."

"No way." Yoshitsune said as he scooted away.

"Well, you're the one making this hard." Maoko sighed dramatically and pulled Yoshitsune's leg.

Yoshitsune gasped as he went under water a little bit. Maoko pulled them over onto a ledge the bath had. He sat Yoshitsune in his lap while the prince came up for air.

Yoshitsune gasped at what he felt through the towel. He pushed at Maoko's chest."Let go of me!"

"Not until you get clean." Maoko smirked again. While holding the Genji he put some oil on the cloth. Maoko pressed his chest against Yoshitsune and started to stroke Yoshitsune's back with the cloth. Pale pink lips brushed the prince's ears. "I know you still feel sick."

Yoshitsune smelt the oil and it was like an aphrodisiac. His body was instantly heated and shivers ran through his spine. Maoko slowly cleaned the prince, gently scrubbing. Yoshitsune slowly relaxed at the ministrations and closed his eyes. He groaned when Maoko went over his neck. He tilted his head back. Maoko had to control his hormones or else he would of jumped Yoshitsune right then.

"Hmm your hair is kinda dirty too." Maoko smiled. He'd been watching the reactions. He couldn't imagine what Kuyou put the guy through or what he'd been through when he took down Kagekiyo and Kiyomori. Even though he didn't want to take care of him in the beginning, it was nice to see him relax a little and to know he caused it. The Heishi had to get a grip of himself. The warrior poured some oil in his hand and started to massage Yoshitsune's scalp. The Genji made a purring sound. Maoko was taking his time massaging all the long black threads and made sure to grip the baby hairs. He took a bucket floating in the bath and dumped the water over Yoshitsune's head a few times. The prince opened his eyes and blew water out of his mouth.

Maoko kissed a shoulder. "So lovely."

"I am not lovely." Yoshitsune glared into black eyes. If he wasn't so weak he would of throttled the other. He watched as the other kept washing his hair. He felt large hand run down his waist and he flinched. They were going dangerous places. "What are you doing?"

Maoko smirked. He glided the soft cloth over a very _sensitive_ place and Yoshitsune gasped. "You have to get clean remember." He gently teased by rubbing the length.

Yoshitsune put his hands on Maoko's shoulders and looked on helplessly. "Stop,please."

Maoko stroked his thighs then and leaned to kiss his cheek. "I am. Unlike my brother I don't like molesting unless the other person is willing." He sniffed Yoshitsune's hair. "Now you don't smell like dirt." He kissed behind the prince's ear and gently put him onto the ledge he was sitting on. Maoko then took off his towel and went under water to swim away.

Yoshitsune looked on, blushing at what transpired. He leaned against the white marble ledge of the bath and closed his eyes again. So many things happened to him that it was so emotionally draining it was effecting his physical health. "Benkei where are you?" He whispered sadly.


	8. 8th Amahagane

***Disclaimer: I do not own Genji or Yoshitsune!**

**Warnings: This have some Yaoi in so if you don't like that then go away.**

**+I can tell you guys it was fun beating the second game3 And so here is some more inspiration. And, I also felt that after the game the Story title needed some work. So Under The Stars has now become Beneath The Gods! I know I should update the rest of my stories too -_-**

**Beneath The Gods**

**8th Amahagane: Under Her Foot**

* * *

**{Mother and Son}**

Yoshitsune had fallen asleep. The Genji prince was innocently snoring. It may have been an hour before he felt a kissed on his forehead.

"Wha...?" The prince jolted awake not expecting the pair of lips.

Maoko grinned. "If you're tired sleep in your bed." The warrior smelt like jasmine now.

Yoshitsune blushed. Being caught sleeping in a bath was embarrassing. "Alright." Some of his strength returned to him now. He believed he could walk on his own. With a cough he made to get out the water.

"Tsk." Maoko held him in place. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Out the bath...?" Yoshitsune replied. He coughed again.

Maoko shook his head. "Stay here." The Heishi got out the bath with a towel wrapped around him. Yoshitsune watched as the other lifted the veil. He saw one of the geisha's from earlier. The prince looked surprised as Maoko came back to the edge of the bath with a purple yukata decorated with silver butterflies.

"Now get out please." Maoko said while holding the robe out for Yoshitsune.

The prince blinked but complied. Maoko wrapped the cotton around him and he put his arm through the sleeves. "I can do it." Yoshitsune started to protest but Maoko already tied the obi. Maoko kissed his neck and stepped away. The prince heard rustling behind him, he assumed it was Maoko getting dressed. When it stopped, he looked over his shoulder to see the samurai in a green one with white leaves.

"Shall I walk you back?" Maoko held out his hand. Yoshitsune had no choice but to take it. He didn't know the palace.

"Hahahahaha." That evil chuckle was no other than Kuyo.

The geisha and Maoko bowed. "Lady Kuyo." He greeted.

Yoshitsune stood in shock as said female came through a ripple of her spiraling dark magic.

"Hello, Maoko. Thanks for taking care of him." Kuyo smiled wickedly. "You can go. I will take care of him now."

Maoko straitened, looking slightly unhappy. "Of course my lady." He glanced at Yoshitsune once more and left with the geisha.

Yoshitsune stared Kuyo down with hate and a bit of fear. "What do you want?"

The witch walked slowly towards the prince. Yoshitsune stood his ground and glared into her blue eyes. She stopped just a hair away from his face.

"You are evil. Whatever your plans are, if not a mortal then a god will stop you." The Genji spat, words more biting than a snake.

"Ah, so mean to your new mother." She caressed the side of his face with a elegant finger.

"You are not my mother!" Yoshitsune yelled. He ripped her hand from his face.

Kuyo suddenly gripped his hair hard. Her voice was absolute. "According to this you are." She let loose a breath in his face. Green mist came and invaded Yoshitsune's vision.

His beautiful visage twisted in disgust as the mist forced it's way through this mouth and nose. He made a chocking noise. Kuyo forced him still as he clawed at her hand. She was stronger than before when he fought her. Yoshitsune coughed violently as the green substance invaded his lungs and body. Unknowingly his eyes glowed blue and that caused Kuyo to smile. She let his hair go and he fell to the ground on his knees.

"What have you done to me?" Yoshitsune wheezed. His body was on fire. His hands turned into fists as he tried to control himself from screaming. Something sinister was happening.

"Nothing musuko." She bent down and patted his head. "I just gave you some of my life force."

A mystical purple surrounded Yoshitsune. The Genji prince lay his head on the ground.

"Ah! I can't...I can't..."

"Hm? What was that?" Kuyo had a caring look on her face.

Yoshitsune's body shuddered. "It...it hurts-ah!" His hand striked the ground with such force that it cracked.

Kuyo kneeled to his level. She took his head into his hands as a monstrous shiver tore through his body. He was on the verge of crying, but he refused to let tears fall.

"Aww my poor baby looks like he's crying." Kuyo chuckled as she lifted his head to face her again. His eyes were still blue.

Another shudder. He couldn't help it anymore and some tears broke loose. Yoshitsune gritted his teeth. He had felt more pain than this. Dammit why was he so weak right now!

"Just say the word and I'll make it stop." Kuyo had no smirk, no smile, nor smug look, just seriousness.

His body convulsed again. He wouldn't give in! "Never." A pained gasp came afterwards.

"Oh?~" Kuyo sang. "I wonder how long before the energy eats your body alive?" She let his face go and sat there.

Maybe 2o minutes, or a hour, or the whole night, but when Yoshitsune was heaving some blood, it was oozing out his mouth. His life flashed before him. His whole body was covered in sweat. _You have to stay alive._ Something in him whispered. He had broken down sobbing,but he refused to give her satisfaction. Kuyo realized that making him obey her was going to be harder than she thought.

"Ah, so stubborn. I won't let my hard work go to waste though." She wouldn't let him kill himself. There was no other person that a was soldier of the gods.

She grabbed his face. "Listen to me and listen carefully." Some fight was still left,but he was fading on her. "You will obey me." Kuyo tugged ebony locks as she placed a kiss on Yoshitsune's bloodied lips. He had no strength to fight her. Even though she was evil, she was still a woman and her lips were soft and velvety against his. Kuyo pushed a bit of her soul into him and took a bit of his. Her powers glowed a dark purple in her eyes. This process was done without pain because Yoshitsune was already feeling it and Kuyo could handle anything now. Yellow light engulfed them both making the bathroom bright for a few seconds. "There's no way to escape now." She said as she pulled back licking blood off her lips.

Yoshitsune's eyes were closed, a pained expression wrinkled his face. The effect of her soul was calming despite how evil she was. His body slowly relaxed in her grip. She shifted him to her.

Kuyo kissed his cheek. "Now all that time I had you recovering is gone. It's going to take longer now~" She sighed. She hugged his head to her chest.

The Genji prince opened his eyes. They were no longer brown jewels, but blue sapphires. He groaned. "What...did...?" His brain was foggy, no coherent thoughts could form.

"Your soul is attached to mine." She smirked wickedly. Kuyo petted his hair, ruffling it. "I told you I'm your new mother. I gave you life again." She cooed. "I bet you didn't even know that bruise was a sign of infection."

Yoshitsune listened to this with a sluggish mind. Did that meant he was supposed to have died? Kuyo's heartbeat was beating in time with his. It was creepy and lulling at the same time.

"Hmm, I can feel you body's fatigue. Go to sleep now." She kissed his head and started chanting something.

Yoshitsune tried to fight it, he really did,but the warrior had nothing left. So his mind shut down his body while listening to Kuyo's voice.

"Gomen..." He apologized to everyone he ever knew for failing to defeat Kuyo's magic, failing at escaping her grasp, failing to get to his brother, failing at getting revenge for everyone she has killed and failing at seeing his friends again. When she felt that he was asleep she stopped humming.

"Nothing can stop me from opening the gates now." She continued to pet Yoshitsune's head.

**Later in the day**

Yoshitsune awoken to a sweet scent. He turned his head into the soft pillow.

_Wait... _

"Where am I?" The Genji prince said sleepily. His body ached everywhere. Crystal eyes opened as he tried to move a bit.

"You're in my room. Go back to sleep." Kuyo called from her balcony. She was sipping some thai tea.

"..." Yoshitsune couldn't argue as the covers seemed to wrap back around him and the pillow got softer. He closed his eyes.

There was a knock at Kuyo's door.

"Come in Hajine." The tan skinned warrior came in carrying a bag. "Did you bring it?"

"Yes Ma'am." Hajine smirked. He opened the bag revealing a purple Amahagane.

Kuyo's eyes lit up in delight. "Ah!" She picked it up in her hands. "Now I can open the gates."

Maoko looked over at her bed holding the sleeping prince. "And you'll hold your end of the deal."

She waved dismissively. "While I rule the underworld and become a goddess," She got of her chair and went to hold his face in her hands. "You can have him and rule the entire world. After all, he does belong to you. The Minamoto and Taira clans are blood, ne?" Kuyo smiled. Hajine nodded.

**{Benkei,Shizuka, and Minazuru}**

The trio had been traveling since early morning. Minazuru hopped on her feet, playing hopscotch behind the adults. Benkei and Shizuka were quietly discussing what they were going to do.

"We can't take her with us if we seize the Heishi. What are we going to do with just the two of us?" Shizuka reasoned.

"I don't want you to come either." Benkei said. "I don't want leave her alone. I don't want you to get hurt either."

"Benkei, I'm a grown woman." Shizuka stated. "I want Yoshitsune back too. Besides I know a Tamamori clan hideout."

"No offense, but have you ever even been a fight priestess?" Benkei asked.

Shizuka smiled and quickly whipped out her chain blade and cut down a small tree along the road. Minazuru looked shocked behind the two. "Does this answer your question Benkei?"

Benkei made a note not to get the priestess mad.


	9. 9th Amahagane

***Disclaimer: I do not own Genji or Yoshitsune!**

**Warnings: This have some Yaoi in so if you don't like that then go away.**

**+Here goes another chapter^^ Hopefully my others will get updated.**

**Beneath The Gods**

**9th Amahagane: Siege**

* * *

**{Yoshitsune}**

The prince groaned as he came to again. He was still wrapped in Kuyo's pink sheets. The sun had lowered in the sky casting a warm glow through red curtains. "Ugh..." Yoshitsune felt weak. His body was sluggish and he felt like he had no energy even after all that rest. Now that he thought about it, when was the last time he ate? Just when he thought he was recovering he's also been making himself worse.

"Yoshitsune?" He heard a door open. "Are you awake?" Unfortunately it was Kuyo's voice. Yoshitsune begged the Gods to let her leave him alone.

That's when his stomach made itself known with a loud grumble. Yoshitsune sighed defeated. He was in Kuyo's clutches.

"Oh, trying to pretend." Yoshitsune looked up to see a non-evil looking Kuyo. Her hair was down and there were no markings on her face. She was in a plain red yukata with a pink obi. But, Yoshitsune knew it was her. He could never forget her sharp blue eyes and now something inside told him that she was apart of him. The prince's stomach growled at that thought. It was apart of him too.

"Come here." Kuyo held out a delicate hand. Her long nails were painted a dark purple with with black flower petals dancing on her ring finger. If Yoshitsune could get up he would of done it a long time ago.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." He said hoarsely.

Kuyo frowned noticing his arm not under the covers. She lifted his wrist off the bed. "Look how skinny you've gotten." She wrapped her fingers around it. "This is pitiful." She gave a squeeze.

Yoshitsune winced feeling his bones rub harshly against his skin. That hurt. He said nothing nor did anything as she pushed the sleeve of his yukuta back and checked his arm. It looked deathly pale and bony even to him.

"Can you even move?" She asked. Yoshitsune tensed. She smiled. "I guess not." She dropped his arm. Kuyo pushed an arm underneath the samurai's body to wrap around his waist. He glared into her eyes as she shifted him with ease into a siting position. His arms lay limply at his side.

"What are you doing?" He'd been asking that since he got in the palace. She still held him up by the waist. He felt his obi be untied and the material of the yukata move. The prince's eyes widened. Yoshitsune bit his lip as Kuyo's hand brushed against his side.

"You're so skinny. I bet you haven't eaten since I've gotten you." Her hand still roaming his body. She traced his ribcage. The once proud muscles on his body were slowly disappearing.

Yoshitsune had to look away and hold back a squeak as she grabbed a hip bone. "This will not do." She stopped messing with him and lay him back on the pillows. Kuyo had the decency to tie his yukata back.

"Wait..." Yoshitsune winced again. He could feel the acid in his stomach dissolving his insides.

"Hold on a moment." Kuyo smiled as he walked from him and out the door.

Yoshitsune felt slightly violated. She'd seen him half-naked! The prince groaned as his body aches and pains made him feel bad. The soldier of the Gods was out of commission for now.

**{Benkei}**

They had stopped into a marketing village. While Shizuka and Minazuru went shopping for food, Benkei searched for information.

"So you've heard of the Heishi?" Benkei asked as he sat inside a local restaurant. The cook was the son of the manager. He was probably in his twenties.

"Yes." He leaned in and looked around making sure no one was listening. "I only heard from a friend who works on the black market." Benkei slid a gold coin towards him.

"Go on." He resumed picking up noodles with his chopsticks.

"My friend helps his boss sell weapons. He said someone calling themselves a Heishi general came and demanded to buy the whole store!" The cook kept his voice a whisper.

"Are you sure he said Heishi?" Benkei said while stirring his noodles normally.

The cook went back to making another order. "Yes. They have to deliver the order to Osaka."

"That far south?" Benkei paused. He had a feeling his future was there.

"They have no choice." The cook smirked. "The general bought them out. Either deliver or die." The cook yelled out the order was ready.

Benkei smiled and pushed a few more coins towards the cook. "If you tell me where and when they leave you can have a whole bag."

The cook quickly spilled everything he knew.

**{Yoshitsune and Kuyo}**

Yoshitsune had dozed off while waiting for Kuyo to come back. Not that he minded if she did. The sleep fairy had sprinkled her magic dust and he was out cold until he felt a warm hand on his face.

"Wake up Yoshitsune." The prince groaned and his brow wrinkled as his slowly fluttered open.

He forgot where he was for a second. "What..." Before him was a table full of different fruits, vegtables and a big dish of already cooked beef. Then Kuyo appeared in front of him with a cup.

"Drink this." Yoshitsune looked at the contents. Water. When was the last time he had water? Kuyo pushed it towards his lips urging for him to drink. The Genji prince took his time savoring every cool drop of fresh water. He felt refreshed.

Kuyo sat on the bed beside him and lifted a piece of apple off one of the plates. "Eat this." Yoshitsune stared at her hand for a bit before he decided he needed strength to escape. He bit the apple piece from her hand. "Good boy." He chewed quietly, feeling like a pet. Then she fed him all the pieces of the apple from the plate one by one. Yoshitsune was feeling full from that.

"Now eat this." She held up a rice ball. He bit into that also. Kuyo continued feeding him fruit,peaches, pears, mangoes, she watched her little samurai chew everything. Yoshitsune's blue eyes were lighter with energy as he ate his third mango. He was still a bit hungry though.

"You have to eat vegetables too." Kuyo held up a plate of chinese cabbage. "Do you think you can pick up the chopsticks now?" The prince blinked as he held up a shaky hand to take the plate but Kuyo pushed it back down. "Not yet I suppose." She picked up the cabbages with two golden chopsticks and waited for the Genji to open his mouth. He did. Kuyo gathered some beef on the plate. Yoshitsune looked on helplessly as Kuyo kept feeding him. What could he do? When he finished the second plate he was sure he was about to bust.

"Now for this." Kuyo held up another cup to him but this time it was red liquid. "Drink it." Yoshitsune stared for a second. Was it wine? He took a sip nonetheless. It had a tangy sweet flavor. "It's medicine to help you heal." It was like Kuyo was reading his thoughts. His pink lips moved around the cup as he gulped it all down. There was a bitter after taste.

"With this you should feel better. Get some more sleep." Kuyo ordered. She did a very motherly thing and started to stroke Yoshitsune's unruly brown hair back. Long eye-lashes gently touched tan skin as he got sleepy. As the prince's body went limp Kuyo covered him with covers again.

"Well now that is done." She smirked. She clapped her hands and two demons took away the table. She will be sleeping on the other bed in the room.

**{Amaterasu}**

When all was silent and dark with the world, one bright light shown. A feminine figure wrapped in red silk and lace had long flowing black hair, floated across from Kuyo's balcony. She was decorated in gold and the finest rubies. Her eyes were the sharpest gold.

"Yoshitsune." The prince lying on the bed moved.

The goddess called again. "Yoshitsune." It was like music. Butterflies were surrounding the heavenly being fluttered.

The prince's blue eyes opened. Was his name being called? He heard a soft voice calling his name.

"Yoshitsune come here." The weaken Genji pushed up on his arms. Something told him to get up. His eyes had some tears as he struggled to get up. Yoshitsune forced himself to roll over, accepting the hard thump as his body crashed to the ground. His yukata coming undone as well.

"Yoshitsune come here." The goddess repeated like a mantra. She was determined to get their favorite soldier with in her reach. Kuyo's barrier wouldn't allow anything else.

Surprisingly Kuyo didn't stir. Yoshitsune forced his arms to crawl him over to the balcony. He was struggling very hard. Amaterasu started singing the heart scripture quietly giving him some strength. Some of the butterflies went over to flutter in Yoshitsune's face to guide him. The Genji looked up at the butterflies. With urgency he pushed his legs and arms sweating with the effort.

"Ah!" He cried out as he made it to the edge of the balcony; face and body covered in sweat.

Amaterasu stopped singing and looked down. Yoshitsune could only look up in wonder as the sun goddess floated there smiling. She was glowing a faint golden light and the air was filled with her lotus flower sent. The samurai felt tears run down his face as she leaned over a hand reached out to him. "Will you please come with me child?" He reached up with all his strength grasping her hand. Her eyes glowed as she lifted him up with ease into a tight embrace.

"My poor boy." The goddess embraced the shivering and silently crying figure. Yoshitsune buried his face into midnight locks returning the embrace for dear life. "She's defiled you I see." She wrapped him with loose silks of her clothes and secured him with both her arms around his body. Amaterasu kissed his ear and they both floated off into the night.


End file.
